


Broke Apart My Inside

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_exchange, Dark, M/M, Rough Sex, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve remembers the first time with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke Apart My Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [](http://h50-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50_exchange**](http://h50-exchange.livejournal.com/). The person I wrote it for dropped out but had asked for dark and twisted so that's what I wrote. The title is from the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) and [](http://forcellari.livejournal.com/profile)[**forcellari**](http://forcellari.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

Strong hands gripped Steve's head, guiding him down, and as Steve buried his nose in coarse blond curls, he closed his eyes, remembering what the first time with Danny had been like.

**

The first time, they had both been drinking.

At Steve's suggestion, the entire team had gone out after work and found themselves at an out of the way dive bar. They all needed the respite, but Danny had been having an especially difficult time, fighting with Rachel about custody of Grace again as though their reconciliation had never happened.

Steve was worried about Danny. He had been alternately angry and depressed ever since Rachel had gone back to Stan, but no matter how hard Steve pressed he wouldn't talk. He didn't do much of anything anymore and Steve was hoping that a night out would help.

"What?" Danny asked, looking across the table at Steve. "Do I have something on my face?"

Steve shook his head.

"Then why the hell do you keep staring at me?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged and dropped his eyes to the bowl of peanuts. After that, he made a point of not looking at Danny, but instead he felt Danny's eyes on him. They followed him as he played pool with Chin and did shots with Kono. They followed him all night.

When Steve got up to take a leak, things finally came to a head. On his way back to the table, Danny intercepted him in the hallway and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed Steve by the hair, dragged him forward into a brutal kiss, and then slid his hand down to the bulge in Steve's cargoes. He grabbed Steve's hard cock and squeezed. "Is this what you want?" Danny murmured against Steve's lips. "Why you look at me like that?"

"Yes," Steve whispered. He ignored the voice in his head that told him this was a bad idea and instead pushed his hips forward, pressing his dick against Danny's hand. "What do you want?"

"I want your mouth," Danny said. He nipped at Steve's bottom lip hard enough that Steve tasted blood.

"Okay," Steve agreed. He pulled away from Danny and spun them around until Danny was pressed against the wall.

Steve glanced down the hallway and decided he didn't care if someone came. He wanted Danny now before Danny changed his mind. Steve dropped to his knees and nuzzled the bulge in Danny's pants.

"Damn it, Steve," Danny exclaimed, bucking his hips forward against Steve's face. "Someone could come." Danny reached down and yanked Steve to his feet. "Outside."

Steve nodded and followed Danny out the back door into the alley. Once they were out of sight he knelt down and quickly unfastened Danny's pants, pulling Danny's dick out. Steve didn't waste any time swallowing him down as far as he could, moaning when Danny grabbed his hair and began to snap his hips forward to meet Steve's mouth. Steve loved the way it felt to have Danny like this; he'd wanted this for so long but never thought that it could be his.

Danny came quickly, his come bitter in Steve's mouth, but Steve continued sucking, drawing Danny's pleasure out as long as he could until Danny pushed Steve off of his dick.

“Your turn,” Danny said, roughly pulling Steve to his feet. He shoved one hand down Steve's pants, stroking him hard and fast. Steve leaned his head forward against the wall and licked the come mixed with blood off of his lips. The salty, metallic taste combined with Danny's calloused hand on his cock brought him to a shuddering release.

Danny withdrew his hand, wiping the come on Steve’s boxers in the process and zipped himself up. “Thanks, babe. I needed that.”

Steve nodded, too dazed to speak, and watched Danny’s back as he walked away.

**

After that night, Steve had thought things between he and Danny would change, but they didn’t. Things went back to normal, or as normal as things ever were. The only difference was that when Danny got worked up on a case or fighting with Rachel, he would come to Steve.

When they had worked a cop killer case, Danny dragged Steve into the storage closet for a quick hand job. The night that Rachel had given birth to Stan's child, Danny showed up at Steve's house with a case of beer and a tube of lube. Steve hadn't been able to sit down at work for days, but he had loved every minute of it.

Everything was going fine; Steve had Danny—or part of him at least—until he made the mistake of telling Danny that he wanted more, that he wanted him to stay the night. Steve hadn’t meant to say it, but it had slipped out before he could stop it, his mind still hazy with the after effects of his orgasm. Danny hadn’t said anything, just looked at Steve with empty eyes, and left while Steve cleaned up.

Later that same week, Steve had found Danny with Lori in the storage closet at work. It had hurt to see them together, but he didn’t want to give Danny the satisfaction of seeing him upset, so he had congratulated them and given them the expected lecture about not letting their new relationship interfere with work.

Steve hadn’t been worried anyway. Lori wasn't much for long term relationships and when she dumped Danny, he would need someone to take the edge off, someone who would make sure he was happy, and Steve would be there just like always.

**

Steve moaned as the cock drove deep into his throat, causing him to gag. He reached into his pants and began to roughly jerk himself in time with the thrusts. The dick wasn't quite right, too long and thin, but if he closed his eyes he could almost believe it was Danny coming in waves down his throat, and that thought was enough to push Steve over the edge, his own come staining his pants.

Pulling back, Steve let the stranger’s cock slip from his mouth. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to ruin his afterglow, and waited until he heard the other man leave the bathroom before standing up to straighten his own clothes. It wasn't the same as being with Danny. Not even close, but it would do for now.


End file.
